Family is Forever
by College101
Summary: rewritten a bit Warning: pre-Yaoi/preslash! Don't read if you don't like gay romances for it will turn into one. The innocent and mysterious young child was "dying fast and the main injuries couldnot have been made a human. There was wound on the side of his neck and Carlisle smelled the venom in the wound." family/friendship/mystery/romance read and review
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

* * *

**Family is Forever - **

**Disclaimer:** I_ do not own Twilight nor any of characters, except little Luka._

_**Warning:** This is a m/m, pre-yaoi, pre-slash fanfic so don't read if you __don't like and remember you were warned._

_Chapter One: A New B__eginning_

Another day of working round at Forks Hospital, treating the same old people from the same old town. Most humans would be utterly bored working in a small town hospitals, but not Carlisle, then again he not exactly human either.

Suddenly Chief Swan rushed in with a small, heavy bleeding child in his arms. The child was dying fast and the main injuries could not have been made a human. There was wound on the side of his neck and Carlisle smelled the venom in the wound. He wanted to quickly to cleared the room of all the staff to save the young boy's life. Yet would be against protocol to make others to leave. They are only human and have no clue of what is to be at stake.

Swiftly, he seize the child up into his arms, informing the others doctors his wound too deep, he need to be stitches and would need transfusion immediately. Carlisle walks to into an empty room and placed the tiny child on the hospital bed, making him look even smaller. Swiftly taking a sample of his blood and passing to the other doctor to check his blood type, so they can get correct blood type for a blood transfusion.

"I will start the assessment while you, Dr. Hunts check his blood type and grab the proper bag of blood for transfusion. Emma, get the rabies vaccines. When your done meet me in examining room 3 as quick as possible people." After everyone else left the room Carlisle was able to sucked out all the venom and start stitching him up.

Then Dr. Hunts and nurse Emma arrive with rabies vaccine and some O negative blood. After it was all set and done, the young child miraculously survived without any humans suspecting anything supernatural.

Patients' first name: Luka

Last name: Unknown

Age: Four years old

Height and Weight: Below average

Reason at hospital: Animal bite wounds on neck

Comments: Signs of physical, mental abuse and malnutrition; seems to only trust Doctor Cullen and only after finding out he saved his life.

-* Luka's point of view (PoV)

The nice Doctor save me, I like him. He always check in on me and play with me. I'm so happy when he's here, but right now he's not and I'm scared. The mean scary lady keeps asking me strange, confusing questions.

Like:

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" or like "Did they hurt you?"

"No, I don't got any mommies or daddies."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, never had any." Why would I know? Strange lady.

"Who gave you these ouchies?"

I don't like her. She scares me. Whenever I answer she looks annoyed, but when I don't she looks angry. Please don't hit me.

"Sweetie, please tell me how you got hurt?"

Why does she keep asking that? I don't remember how, "I tripped, ma'ma. I very clumsy," Why does she look angry at me? I answered her. What did I do wrong?

After five more minutes with the scary, strange lady, my nice Doctor came in. I was so relived to see him and get away from her that I jump off the bed, ran over to my nice doctor and gave him a big hug.

"Save me from the scary lady," I whispered to him. He chuckled and asked her to leave. He pulled out a toy car from his pocket and let me play with it. I shared, so he can play too. We took turns, but he let me have longer turns. I like him a lot.

"You're my best friend, lets play together forever!" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I love playing with you too, but you cant stay here forever, someone will miss you."

"Who?'

"Your family?"

"I got no family, only Uncle James and he passed away."

"Oh, I see. Is your Uncle James who you used to live with?"

"Yeah, but now it just me and Blinkey." I love Blinkey.

"Who's Blinkey?"

"My other best friend, but he only a kitty-cat."

"Oh really. Well who do you live with now?"

"No one."

"...hmm Do you know where do you live?"

"um in a house? I don't know. My uncle just died, or he says."

"Who says that?"

"Uncle James, he visited me and I remember hit my head, but know how."

"I see." Then the doctor gots a beep on his phone, and after looking at it, he said, "How would you and Blinkey like to live with my family and me? My wife and I would love to adopt you."

"Really?" I looked up at his face to see if he means it and his expression looks hopeful. I gasped, "You really want me?"

"Of course."

"Yay, Blinkey will be so excited, we get a family. We'll be family right? That what adoption means right?"

"Yes, we'll be family."

Now I can't wait to leave the hospital, me and my nice doctor can play much more his home. It will be so much fun.

My nice doctor told me that I get to meet the rest of the family. I meet his nice wife already; I hope the rest are just as nice. It has been weeks since I came to the hospital and my nice doctor told that the scary lady was a so-so worker. I don't know what I so-so worker is, but she helped with the adoption. **(A/N: he means social worker)**

I don't what I am to call my nice doctor now that he adopted me, and what do i call his wife? Would they let me call them Mama and Papa? I never had a Mama or a Papa, nows I gots both a Mama, and a Papa, and brothers and sisters.

Oh, I can't wait to tell Blinkey of my adventure here. My newly adopted parents had told me that they found Blinkey and is taking care of him while I am at the hospital. I guess there found my house.

***-*** Carlisle's P.O.V.

I was able to speed up the adoption papers, so Luka would have a home to go to when he was released from the hospital. The girls and Emmett were all ecstatic about the adoption. The adoptions was technically Alice's idea; she had a vision and told Esme before I could think about it they decided we would adopt him. Jasper and Edward were not so thrilled with a human child coming to live here. Jasper was worried about his blood lust and still adjusting to our diet. However, whatever Alice saw one thing was clear, Luka's blood would never temp us, even if he's bleeding.

I am still unsure as to why Edward is upset, but I believe it has to do with Alice's vision.

It's a mystery as why a vampire would attack and leave venom in a young child veins. Do they not know about the Volturi's law against drink from a child? Furthermore why didn't Luka have any broken bones or injuries from the unknown vampire? It is as if the vampire was extra careful not to harm him, which makes no sense. We found a cabin in the woods were Luka was staying and unknown vampire scent. Yet no evidence of any clue to help this mystery.

Pulling in to the driveway, and getting out of the car, I went to the back seat and helped Luka unbuckle his seatbelt. While taking Luka's tiny hand and walking to the front door, I cannot help but wonder how Luka will react to the others in the family. Opening the door, I let Luka peer into the house.

***-*** Luka's P.O.V

Wow! What a big and pretty house. It has really huge window and snow-white carpet. What if I got the floor dirty? Looking down at my feet, what do I do?

Papa seem to seem to see my problem, "Don't worry about making a mess, Luka, go right in."

"Kay," I stepped through the doorway in a hallway, talking off my shoes in the front of the house. While I was led to another room, I admired all the art on the walls and ceiling.

The room I was led into was had Mama, and blonde lady; a short dark-haired lady giggling like she knew a funny secret. A big, scary, bear-like guy, confused blonde guy, and a brownish-hair guy looking at me strangely; Oh, strangle look changed to a smile!

"Hiya, I'm your new, big sister Alice, this is Jasper," the giggling girl said, point to herself then to the blonde next to her. Then pointed to the scary man next to her, "this is Emmett, your new big brothers. I know he looks scary, but he really nice and next to him is your new sister Rosalie and next to Jasper is Edward."

"Hi," I yawned, then rub my eyes.

"Do you want a nap, sweetie?" It's been a long day.

I yawned again, "Yes, Mama." I answer, then realizing I never asked _if_ I can call her that. She seemed not to notice and pick me up. She tucked me into my new bed and kissed my forehead. I closed my eye letting the darkness take hold of me.


	2. Bonding

**Family is Forever - rewritten**

**Disclaimer:** _i do not own Twilight nor any of characters, except little Luka._

_Chapter Two: Bonding_

**Luka's POV**

Waking up in my new big bed was so much different then my old small bed. I have a window now, with a view of a huge backyard, next my bed. Rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes, I hopped out of bed went out of my room. Looking down this long hallway, I wonder which way to go.

My tummy growls and I see Rosie with Blinkey in her arms coming down the hall, "Blinkey!" Rosie hands me him, "I missed you so much, Blinkey. I got so much to tell you." I told him giving him a big hug. I pressed his hand and he meowed, "I'll tell you all of it later. Blinkey, this is Rosie, she's my big sister." I looked up at Rosie, "Rosie, this is one of my best friends; his name is Blinkey and he a kitty."

She bent down to my height, "Nice to meet you, Blinkey."

I pressed his hand and he meowed again, "He says it's nice to meet you too and that your very pretty," I giggled. Blinkey didn't say the last part, but it's true my big sister very pretty, just like the rest of my new family.

"Aww, thank you very much, Blinkey. Are you hungry, Luka?"

"um… yes?" Is it okay to be hungry? Will I get food?

She smiled, "Okay, let's go if mama made some food for you to eat."

"um okay," I said shyly and she took my right hand while my left arms holds Blinkey. We head down the hall and when we reached the stairs, she picked me up and carried to the kitchen. I had my arms around her neck hugging her until I heard mama's voice.

"Are you hungry, Sweetie? I made lunch," Rosie put me on a chair with a boo-star seat. **(A/N: he means booster seat) **Mama put a plate of slice apples and a sandwich cut in little triangles down in front of me.

While I was eating, Alice came in and sat next to me, "Hi Luka, wanna paint your room after you eat? You can pick any color and any design you want."

I thought about what color and design I wanted, "Can I have animals on my wall and pink too?" I like pink, it's always in a sunset. It's my favorite color, it so pretty.

"Of course you can," Alice smiled like she won a game or something and skipped out of the kitchen I heard a chuckling from the doorway of the kitchen. It's Edward.

"You might wanted check on Emmett, Rose. He pouting about the bet." Bet? What a Bet? Oh, Mama gave me milk; I love milk. As I drinking my milk, Rosie and Mama left the room. Where's Mama going?

"Don't worry, she'll back. Esme just checking on the laundry," Edward said to me. Esme? Who is that?

Edward cleared his throat, "I mean Mom checking on the laundry." Oh he calls Mama by her other name. "Do you want to hear me play the Piano?"

"Yes please," I quick finished my apples slices and lift my arms up so he can carry me. We went up and up the stairs then Edward placed me on the bench. Then he sat next to me and played the most prettiest song ever.

_Edward's PoV_

Alice is hiding something. She keeps singing 'Journey' songs in her head; She does even like that band.

_'__wow that the most prettiest song ever…'_ Luka thought with a wide-eyed expression.

_'__Pink? Why would he want Pink? He's a boy…' _

_'__Wow! Edward so cool, I wanna play too,' _

"Do you want me to teach you how to play the Piano, Luka?"

"Yes- yes, I do. Please teach me," Luka looked eager to learn the piano.

_'Edward, how dare you! I was bonding with him first,'_

"I promise to teach you the piano another day then," Rosalie stormed in with Luka's stuffed animal in her arms.

_'Uh-oh I think I had dropped Blinkey on the stairs.'_

Luka took the toy-cat from Rosalie, "I'm sorry Binkey, did I drop you?" he asked while squeezing the toy.

"Blinkey, this big brother Edward. Edward, this is my first best friend Blinkey. Say 'nice to meet you' Blinkey," He grasped the toy by it paw to made it 'speak', "Edward, Blinkey says hello, it nice to meet you."

"Hello Blinkey," I smiled at him and he giggled.

Rosalie clears her throat, "Luka, do you want to paint your room with Mama, Alice, and me?"

"um, is Edward painting too?"

_'Don't you dare,'_

_'I hope he'll comes too.'_

"I would love too, Luka," I smirked at Rosalie expression.

_'Is Rosie angry? Did I do something wrong?'_

_'Stop interfering with my bonding time with him!' _I rolled my eyes. She's being overdramatic, again.

Luka sniffled and whispered to me, "Edward? Did I do something wrong?" he sniffled again, "Why is Rosie mad?" He looks like he about to cry.

"Rosie not mad at you, Luka; she mad at me. Don't cry," I gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, Luka. I'm not mad at you; let's go paint your room. Edward, can even come too."

**Luka's PoV**

We painted my whole room, now it pink with kitties, birdies, rabbits, and lots of other animal. I don't think Rosie like wolves. She wanted me to pick another animal, but I wanted a wolf, so Alice painted a little one next to my window. Then Emmett and Jasper teached me catch; it was really fun. After playing catch, Mama, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Rosie watched a movie with me while I ate dinner.

Papa when back to work while I was taking my nap, but Mama promises he'll play with me tomorrow. It going to just be me, Mama, and Papa tomorrow, I super excited!

After the movie, I was really sleepy, but Mama wanted me to have a bath. I played with the yellow ducky first, then the boat, and then I was playing with the bubbles when Mama said that I was all clean. I wanted to keep playing but mama said that it bedtime and dried me with a towel. Mama read me a bedtime story about a sleeping princess when sleepiness took over.

I woke up the next day super early and found Blinkey next to me on my bed. I carried him in my arms to the big stairs-case and carefully climb down them. I walked into the kitchen and Papa was reading the newspaper while Mama started breakfast. I gave Mama a hug and then I gave Papa a bigger hug, 'cause I missed him. He let me sit on his lap while I ate breakfast. Mama makes the best food ever, I gots blueberry pancakes and scramble eggs with milk to drink. Then mama helped me get dressed for the day.

Me, Mama, and Papa played cars, hide and go seek, and lots of board games too. I learn how to played CandyLand, Don't Wake Daddy, Mickey Bingo, and Mickey Yahtzee. Mama made me dinosaurs chicken nugget and yummy mashed potatoes. Then Papa put on the TV and we watch Winnie The Pooh, it's the best show ever! My favorite is Pooh Bear, Piglet, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Eeyore, and Rabbit, oh and Owl too.

I told Papa, "Papa, Pooh Bear is my favorite and Piglet, Tigger, Roo. Kanga, Christopher Robin, Eeyore, Rabbit and Owl are too."

He chuckled, "That's all of the characters, silly. Who's your favorite?"

"um… I like… um...all of them!" I giggled Papa so silly, they all the best.

Then I color Mama and Papa lots of pictures. I also drew Edward a picture of us playing the Piano and Rosie got a picture of flowers. I drew Emmett playing catch with me and Jasper, then same picture for Jasper but different colors. I asked Mama what kind of picture Alice would want and Mama said, "Oh that is what Alice meant… Luka, Alice would like a pretty sunset with lots of pink."

"Okay, Mama." That's easy, I can do that.

After I colored, I went to go play outside in the front yard, but when I opened the door it was raining super hard.

"Mama, it raining!" I closed the door, it was really cold outside.

Mama walked into the room, "Do you want to go play in puddles?"

"but…its cold out…" I said softly. I don't have a coat.

"You need a raincoat," she look down at my feet, "and rain boots. You can't go outside with nothing on your feet." But, I have socks on.

She opened a door and pulled out a yellow shiny coat and yellow rain boots with orange-ish duckies on them. I like duckies. Are they for me?

"Are those for me?"

"Yes, angel. I'm going to help you put them on then put mine on." Yay! I wonder if papa want to play too?

"Is Papa coming too?"

"Of course I am," Papa says from behind me.

_Esme's PoV_

Luka is jumping in the rain puddles while holding on to Carlisle's hand. I still can't believe our luck. If Luka was like other human we could never have adopted him. He had made this whole family happy then I had ever seen and he has only been in our lives for three days. It's amazing how fast he warmed up to us, I only met him twice before he started calling me mama.

"Mama, come play!" I so happy, he wants my attention.

"We jump in the puddles and hold hands," he says explaining his game. He laughed when the water splashed him, but looked worry when he realized he me wet as well.

"I'm sorry i goes you wet, mama."

"It okay sweetie you. I know you didn't mean to," he looks uncertain, "let go play another game, okay angel?" My poor baby! Why would anyone want abuse just a sweet, angelic child?

Carlisle and I played with Luka outside until it started to get dark and begin his dinner while Carlisle gave him a bath. After Luka was all cleaned and fed, we tuck him into bed with a bed time and put Blinkey next to him on his bed.


	3. Surprise &Learning but not Understanding

**Family is Forever - rewritten again :P**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any character except for my Own Characters (OC)_

_Chapter Three: The Surprise and Learning, but not Understanding_

Third person PoV

Lightning pierced the sky and rain fell from the heavens. A violent thunderstorm had appear through the night. Waking up the young innocent child, who holds the power to fate.

Carlisle's PoV

I was working on some paper work in my home office when I heard light footsteps running down the hall with doors opening and closing. My office door burst open and Luka peeked in to the room.

"Papa, I'm scawed!" Luka said and he ran over to and climbs on to my lap and clutch on to me.

"It okay, Luka. It's just a storm, it can't hurt you as long as stay inside." I stroked his hair to soothe him.

"Can I sleep with you and Mama? please just for tonight," his grip tighten.

"Okay, just for tonight. Don't worry about the storm, it won't hurt you," I reassured him.

"Thank you, Papa."

After Esme sang Luka to sleep, we talked all night about the future and what to tell Luka when he realizes that were not human. We also discussed what would happen if The Volturi ever found out about Luka. We agreed no matter what happens family comes first because family is forever.

The next few day past by quickly, I would go to work while the five 'teenager' would got to school and Esme would be with Luka all day. I would come home for 'lunch' to spent time with Luka, who pouts and give me a hug when I have to leave for work. After the 'teenager' finish school, they take turns playing with Luka.

Monday, I had all day off from work; Esme and I bonded with Luka the entire day. Then on Tuesday after school was Alice's turn, while Wednesday was Emmett's. Thursday was supposed to be Rosalie's day, however, Luka started having cold-like symptoms. He has a runny and stuffed up nose, a cough, eating less and appears to be a bit fatigue. We made sure he had plenty of fluids, and gave chicken noodle soup when he felt hungry. Checked his temperature in the morning and rechecked again at night. I gave him some Children's Advil and we all constantly check on him over the course of the night.

On Saturday morning, Luka was feeling much better.

_Luka's PoV_

"Papa, I feel much better," i giggled then remembered something important, "Uh no! What's today date, Papa?"

"It's Saturday October 13th, 2001, what wrong, Luka?"

"oh, I gots a surprise for everyone for today. Lets all meet in the living room. I'll be right there." I hopped up the stairs and grabs the surprises then carefully climb down the stairs. I hope they like their surprise.

When I got to the living room, I handed out the surprise I made last week.

"Surprise!" I called out, "Do you like your gifts?"

"There wonderful, Luka." Yay, Rosie like the birthday gifts.

"Luka, why did you give us these presents?" Edward asked me.

"They're birthday gifts, cause of my birthday."

"Wait, is today your birthday Luka?" I nodded "Why didn't you tell us?"

"But Mama, it was surprise." why are they confused?

"Luka, if it your birthday why did you give us gifts?" huh? I'm confused, isn't that what the birthday person does?

Jasper must of notices my confusion cause he says, "Luka, only the birthday boy get present on his birthday."

"oh, I was wrong? I'm sorry,"

"No-no sweetie it okay, you not in trouble. And we can still celebrate your birthday too. Do you want go to the Aquarium?"

"umm… Mama, whats a aqu-air-ee-mum?"

"It's a place where we get to see lots of fish and different sea animals."

"okay, let go to the fishy zoo."

We gots into the cars and drove to see the fishies.

Mama drove our car with Papa in the front and Rosie sat next to me. the other car had Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward in it.I fell asleep on the car ride and when I woke it was lunch time and we were at the fishy zoo.

The fishy zoo is cool. Mama and Papa pay for everyone to enter, we got our hands stamped, then we went to the cafe. I got a cheeseburger, fries, animal crackers, and milk. It was really yummy, but Mama food is better.

Then next we saw lots of different and colorful fishes. I like the Wolf Eel, the Seahorse, the Sea Star, and the Jellyfish but my favorite are the Fur and Harbor Seals and Sea and River Otters. Before we went home Mama let me pick four new toy for my birthday. I pick an light blue octopus night light (cause the dark is scary), sharks in a bag, a submarine bath toy, and new friend for me and Blinkey, he's a harbor seal. I named my new friend Sprinkles, cause his fur is has sprinkled spots of darker fur.

When I told Rosie about why I named him Sprinkles, she asked how Blinkey got his name. "cause he disappear in a blink off an eye," I told her while giggling. Truthfully I don't remember how Blinkey his name and he only disappear when I forgot I put him.

When we got home I was given a bath by Rosie and I played with new sub-marine and some of my new sharks then I got my PJs on and watch_ Aladdin _with everyone. We watch_ Peter Pan _last time. I got to eat dinner during the movie. I know what i would wish for! I like the genie he my favorite, and Jafar is so scawy!

I gave everyone a hug and kiss goodnight, then Papa and Mama tuck me into bed. Mama read me a story about Winnie-The-Pooh getting stuck in the hunny tree, while Papa set up my cool new night light. I yawned and snuggled both Blinkey and Sprinkles in my arms, while I fell into dreamland.

After breakfast Mama and me played school, we sang the abc song and counted really high, like up to 10. We played cut the paper, and trace the lines, and then we did my favorite thing ever, we colored. Mama keeps telling me to stay in the line, it was still fun. Then we had lunch with papa, by we I mean I ate and mama and papa talk to each other. They never eat in front of me, they must be shy eaters. I'm very glad that they are nothing like Uncle James was.

As Papa was leaving, i followed him outside, not want him to go.

"Luka, what are you doing?"

"Don't leave," I was hugging his leg, "Please stay, Papa."

"Luka, what wrong? You know I'm only going to work, I'll be back."

"But I…um…kay…" Papa kissed my cheek, then left.

"Mama, am I big enough for school?" If I can't play with papa, I'll play with my brothers and sisters.

"Almost. Don't worry Edward is come home early today."

"Yay!" I'm so happy. Edward coming home!

When Edward came home, I jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug, "Lets go play the piano!"

Edward laughed, "alright then." Edward took me upstairs to the piano room and he taught me when to press the buttons thingy in the song we are learning.

"very good, but remember practice makes perfect."

"what does that mean?"

"Well, it mean that the more you try to do something, the better you will become."

"Thank you for teaching me Edward, I love you."

"Your welcome Luka."

"Do u love me?"

Edward smiled, "Of course I do, your my little brother," brother?

"No, I'm not. your my…um… what the word?" What the word that mean what mama and papa are? oh yeah married

"we are marries." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what that means, Luka?"

"Yup, that mean…um….well no actual I don't but mama and papa are married, Emmett and Rosie are too, and so is Alice and Jasper. that must mean will are too, right?"

"No Luka, we not married. your only five years old." but...

"oh, so when Im bigger than i can be marries to you?"

"No, I don't you realize what marriage is." yes i do!

"When will I be big enough?"

"To get married? legally you have to be at least 18." wow that so big!

"kay," I can't wait to marry Edward when I'm bigger.


	4. Time Skip and the Test

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! except Luka.**

**I have a new new plan, everyone not worry! review if you want and i'll update if i want. be kind to me ****please. this chapter was written with a concussion. **

**Chapter Four Time Skip**

**Luka's POV**

It was this past summer when I learned the truth, but honestly I should I realized they weren't human; No human can be as perfect as my family is. Though they aren't human, I still love my family. They gave a loving home and anything I ever wanted; they taught me everything I know today, and I am very grateful for it all.

Yesterday is my last day of winter break. Im a second grader now and seven years old. Cole and Chloe are my two best friends; they are twins and Emmett calls them the ginger clones. Chloe planning to marry Edward and is planning me to marry Cole, which I don't get. Cole seem to agree to this plan, but can boys even marry boys?

Anyways I miss friends, but I don't want to go back to school!

One day after having a pretty interesting day at school, not the learning part of course, I see Edward brooding on the sofa again.

"Edward! What are you contemplating now?" I asked him. Yes, Edward I know a big word.

"I am not brooding, Luka! Why everyone in this household think I am a depressive soul?" Wait, he isn't emo?

"Emo is not- Yes I am not Emo, Luka," Edward sighed.

"Okay, then what wrong?" I still think he's emo. **(A/N: Luka thinks Emo is like an is a person who always brood and stuff)**

"It is this new girl at school-"

"No!"

"What?" Your mi-I mean Chloe going to be crushed… um yea that what I mean….lalaala~

Edward raised his eyebrow, "I do not have feelings for this girl and Chloe will get over her crush on me."

Luka pouts, "Fine, what the problem then?" I don't wanna marry Cole.

"Luka, why would-never mind, the problem is her scent." Does she smell that bad? "No-no, I mean her blood calls out to me and it hard to resist the temptation of drinking her blood."

"Ooohh, your lusting after her blood. I get it." I'm so smart.

"Luka, where did you hear that word?" Am I in trouble?

"Emmett told me-"

"No-no Luka!" Emmett came out of nowhere and interrupted.

"Edward…" I tug on his sleeve. I don't understand, did I use the word wrong?

"Luka, what do you it mean?" huh?

"It something one really wants, but it bad."

"Okay, and how did you find out about this word?" Edward asked calmly, pinching the top bridge of his nose.

"I wanted to play with Rosie and I walk into Rosie and Emmett's room," what with Emmett's expression, " They were playing something under the blankets, but stopped when I walked in. Emmett said a bad word, then Rosie hit Emmett and I asked what they were playing. I never found out what they were playing, but Rosie sent me out of the room and few seconds later Rosie came out fully dressed and Emmett with just jeans on. I wanted Emmett to explain, but i don't fully understand he talking about and he use the word, lust. i asked him what it means. He told it was bad thing you really want. So, what were they playing?"

"A game for married people only. You know Emmett and Rosalie are married, right?" Yea, like Alice and Jasper and Mama and Papa.

"Why aren't you marry Edward?"

"I am waiting to meet my soul mate."

"Oh, does everyone have a soul mate?" or is it just vampires?

"Well, I believe everyone does."

"So, tell me what your going to do about this new girl."

"Avoid her like the plague… and resist her." Good plan!

"Okay, I believe in you! You can to do!" I really love, Edward! "How much do you love me, Edward?"

Edward chuckled, "I love you so much, Luka. Your one cute and lovable kid." I'm not a kid!

He smiled, "Of course not, your a big boy." Stop it!

"Edward!"

"What's wrong?" stupid tears, "Luka please, don't cry!"

"I love you! I'm not a kid!" stupid Edward, stupid me, "I don't understand…," I mutter to myself. Why am i crying like a baby?

I don't want Edward to see this, so I ran into my room. Why is life so confusing?

A knock on my door and someone pulling me into a hug. I looked up and see Rosie. "Where's Mama and Papa and Jasper? I have weird feelings that I don't understand."

"They're with Alice, hunting, sweetie. Talk to me. What strangeness are you feeling?"

"I don't know…at school today I was playing with Cole and Chloe. Chloe was planing our weddings. Hers to Edward and mine to Cole, and I don't… I'm so mad, I guess… I don't know. I don't want to marry Cole and I _really really_ don't want her marry my Edward."

"Your Edward," he pouts and nods, "Awe! You so cute!" She squealed. I am not!

"is it bad?"

"Is what bad, sweetie-heart?"

"To like boys and not girls..."

"No sweetie its not. If you like the same gender, it doesn't matter. We love you no matter what."

"umm… but really wanna be with Edward forever!"

"It okay. But you may not ended up with him in the end…" No! No! No! He's mine!

Rosalie's P.O.V. \- later on

Poor Luka! Edward never going see you that way, your his baby brother…. yet to you he is the only one…..

Edward, what are you going to do? I don't think he ever saw you really as a older brother and his heart is going to get broken. I'll kill you if you touch him though!

"I will tell Carlisle and Esme when they come back, but until maybe I could leave-"

"No!" Luka ran into the room and clung to Edward, "I'll be good. I'll keep my feeling in check! Please don't leave me!" Tears ran down his face. Stop making him cry! My poor baby! How could you be so selfish, and make his little angel cry!

"Rose!"

"Edward, I'll be fine just being your little brother, but promise never ever to leave me! I'll get over my feeling, so don't leave!"

"Thank you, Luka. I promise never ever to leave your side, no matter what." Yay!

That next day of school, when Chloe was planing her wedding with Edward I told her, "Edward likes boys, so you can't marry him." I have no idea if that true, but I don't care. If I can't have him, then I have to approve of who he marries. She maybe my best friend, but she not good enough for my Edward.

Third POV

Edward tried to avoid Bella, yet eventually her blood what not the only part he desired from her. She was much more intelligent, sweet, and beautiful than he first realized. Falling head over heels, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Honestly, he knew better, but when she smile her lit up the room and he wanted her forever. Before long Edward fell deeply in love with Bella and he know she felt the same. Edward knew Bella was his one and only, that they soul mates. Being a vampire is tough when your other half is the normal food source. Vampires, like wolf shifters, know who is their destined to be with. Unlike shifter, it takes time to realize it and rarely instantly known.

When Edward and Bella started to date, Edward hid it from Luka. But it was now time for Bella to meet his family and Luka still has no idea.

"Mama, where Edward?"

Luka POV

"He will back soon. Sweetie, did Edward tell you about the special guest coming for dinner?" Special guest?

"No," looking down at my red dinosaurs shirt and red-plaid trousers, "I'll go change."

I ran into my room opened my closet, and pull out my grey formal vest and a red-striped tee and dust color boot cut jeans. Then I grabbed a tie, and ran to papa.

"Papa, please help me tie my tie." I wonder if this is okay to wear, Alice normally picks out clothes.

Mama gasp, "Oh Luka, did you dress yourself?" I smiled at her while Papa fixed my tie.

"Yup! I'm all grown up, only…" I counted on my figure, "7 months and 10 years until I can legally marry."

Mama looked worriedly at Papa, then Papa picked me up and carried me into his office. Papa put me gently on the sofa and knee down in front of me and Mama sat next to me.

"Luka, why do you want to grow up so fast?"

"To be with…Edward…" I mumbled. He sighs.

"But why Edward, sweetheart? He's your brother," Mama replied to me.

"I don't know. My… there a strange feeling when I think of him or he's next me…. I don't want him to my brother. I never thought of him the way I think of rest of you guys…"

"Luka," Papa's voice sounds sad? I think…"Edward has found his mate. Her name is Bella. She is the special guest coming here tonight. You _will _be a good boy and be nice to her. Do you understand?" mate…?

"Bella?" mate… his mate… don't cry! Stay strong! "Yes Papa, I understand. I'll be good, I promise." I sniffled, trying to keep it together. "Excuse me," I left and headed for my room.

-*TWILIGHT*-

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Edward talk much about you. I'm Bella." She seems sweet, and nice. She's very pretty. I hope she know how lucky she is…

"Bella?" Stay strong! Be a good boy! "It's nice to meet you," I mumbled. I gotta be nice to her, "Do you wanna play with me?"

She blushes and smile, "I would love to."

"Okay, let's play!" I grabbed her hand and led her to my room. When Edward tried to followed, i said, "No Edwards allowed! Only Lukas and Bellas are allowed!"

I grabbed my notebook and a pen and told she could sit on bed.

"Now, how old are you?" I scribble in my notebook.

"um…I'm 17…" She was confused, I guess I have to explain.

"This is your sister-in-law test. Okay, so what is your favorite color and why?" I wrote her answers and my questions down.

"Oh… um...Topaz and um because of Edward's eyes," she blushes.

"If you have to choose who would you choose to play with, me or Edward?"

"Er… I would want to try to play with both of you." Good answer, she one smart cookie! Now I want a cookie…

"Can you cook and more importantly bake?"

"Yes, I can cook and bake." I wrote all this down.

"Would you bake cookies or brownie at a random times for me?" please say yes!

"Sure," So far she's passing all the questions….

"What is your favorite animal and why?"

"um… I don't know… maybe a cat or a dog?" is she not sure?

"Maybe?! Do you like both cats and dogs?"

"Yea," oh okay. I continued to write this all down.

"How do you feel about bunnies?"

"…Bunnies?"

"Yea, do you like them?"

"I guess,"

"If you won the lottery, would you buy me a bunny?"

"umm….. yes, but only if your parents let me." This is a lot of writing.

"What is your favorite candy? I like gummy bears, but not gummy worm. Eck! They taste too different."

"um… My favorite would be Reese's Peanut butter Cups,"

I gasped, "I love them! Their so yummy too!" I scribbled down that too.

"Oh, yea most importantly, do you believe is other magical creature? Like Santa, the Easter Bunny, tooth fairy, normal fairies and pixies, unicorns, dragon, and etc." This is worth more of the points!

"Well, not really." Huh? Does she know about Edward being a vampire?

"Do you even believe in vampires?"

"Of coarse I do, do you?" Edward! Does she know?

Then there was a knock on my door and Edward opened it up, "Luka, Bella knows about what we are."

Turn to face Bella, "but then, why don't you believe in other magical creature? If vampires and werewolves are real, why wouldn't elves and and fairies and others not exist too?"

She blinked and looks like she didn't think of this, "That makes sense….wait, werewolves?" I giggled, okay Edward I like her. She passed with flying colors! A+!

Edward smiled and started to tickle me, "flying colors, your so silly!" I was giggling from all the tickling.

"stop. You win," I giggled and he stopped. After all my giggle were done, "Why am I silly? She gots an A+, you should be happy!"

"I am happy. Flying color, though means she barely passed." Oh I thought I mean something else.

I giggled, "Sorry Bella," She was confused, "you passed the test! But do you want extra credit?"

"um…sure."

"Kay, good always do the extra credit. It shows you care about your grade." I took my pillow and took the pillow's case off then grabbed My teddy bear, and told her, "Please change her diaper. It only pretend, so it okay to use the pillow case."

Edward, you can help her figure it out.

Edward chuckled and helped her and they in the end go only half of the extra credit points. I'm a tough grader, so Edward says. Then we ate dinner that Mama made and instead of playing baseball, in the middle of the storm like normal, we watch the movie, _Beauty and the Beast. _Then we watch the new movie _Peter Pan II: Return to NeverLand_. Jane was really mean in the beginning but I liked that she became nice at the end.


	5. Mysterious Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor the wikipedia page of magic in Harry Potter...Enjoy!**

_Chapter Five -_

_Luka's POV_

Edward and Bella seem so happy together. Always spending so much time together. But Im sad, I still really really like him. I thought it would go away these feelings, but it's not and I don't like it. I wish my heart didn't hurt so much and these feelings could simply change. Edward rarely spend time with me anymore and when he does it only Edward and Bella. I miss him so much. We used to have so much fun together. Sigh. Since it is summer time now, Edward promised to play with me some more. I can't wait to hang out with him. I gots so much to tell him.

Cole keeps teasing me and pulling my hair. Chloe says he just more aware of his feelings for me, but I don't like him that way. So I told him that and he said that I am not allow to be with anyone but him. But then I realized what I feel for Edward is the same that Cole feels for me. Now, I know Edward won't ever feel the same for me. Just like I won't ever feel the same for Cole. I talk to Rosie about it and she say only time can make it all better. So now we just have to play this waiting game. I hate this game, I wish it was over.

Speaking of waiting for something. Im still waiting for more information about what Papa told the family yesterday. It was something about an old friend wanting to visit. I forgot him name, but everyone else seem really worried. I wondered why Papa doesn't want his friend to visit. I asked papa why he what was wrong, but...

_flash back:_

_Why is everyone look so worried? "Wait Papa, what wrong with your friend coming to visit?"_

_Papa sighed, "He is not an nice vampire, Luka."_

_"Then why are you friends with him?"_

_"It is a long story. If he does visit, Luka, you can't be here to meet him. If he finds out about you, you'll be in great danger. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes Papa."_

_"Good. Now Alice do you see him visiting anytime soon."_

_"Well, I'm not sure. I've seen only three possible out comes and they" she glanced at me "they each won't turn out as well in our favor, yet one is a little better than the others."_

_"I see." Papa seems to be deep in thought._

_"Luka, maybe you should go show Mama that new song I taught you." Edward changed the topic, but I know it was just to get me out of the room. "Please Luka."_

_"Fine! I'll show Mama the new song I learned and leave you to discuss stuffs without me, because I'm a good boy. Come on Mama, Let's go!" i grab my Mama's hand and walked out the door._

_End of flash back_

I wanna meet Papa's friend too. If I was bigger they let me. It only because I'm only seven and two-third years old. I wish I had some special power like Alice's or Edward's, then I would definitely get to know and do things too, because they couldn't keep it from me.

_Edward POV_

After all these years, there was nothing we could figure out about why Luka's blood is unappetizing to us or why a vampire carefully bit him. The only clue we have is that Luka seems to have a unique gift that he is completely unaware of. When ever he's upset, the strangest and unspeakable of things happen, it is like a super natural force that can be used to override the normal laws of natural. This power he has manifest itself subconsciously in moments of strong apprehension, of when he is angry, afraid, or sad.

**He** is going to be here soon. Damn it! I have to get Luka away from here, but if any of us are missing, **he** would be suspicious. Maybe we meet **him** somewhere else. Yeah... like another town, using the excuse that if **he** got hungry and ate it would not be on own territory. But not too far away from Luka...hmmm. Well I guess we could meet while Luka is sleeping, its probably better this way. Now the question where to meet **him**?

_Few days later:_

_Luka's POV_

I shot right up in bed, soaking wet from my nightmare. I ran to Mama's and Papa's room, but they were not there. I checked Papa's office still no-one. I checked the living room then every room in the house and no-one was here. Scared and hoping I wasn't alone I yelled, "Mama? Papa? Edward? Alice? Rosie? Emmett? Jasper? Hello? Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, appearing from what it seems out of out of nowhere a tall dark shadow emerged into the living room; with a dark and scary chuckle he spoke, "Now what do we have here? hmm?"

**cliffhanger I think I'm slightly improving on my writing. or not at all. Sorry to those who liked my story before now. I'm going to make it how I want it and if you like well great, if not oh well. read and review! Cheers!**


	6. Stranger Danger?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or sadly the ability to write well…**

**Hi, I know it been a long while since I last updated. Truth is that I have been forcing on either school or working a lot. I had no real free time this summer, so don't know when I will get another chance to write more. but here is a tiny piece for all my loyal followers/fans. I apologize in advance for my inability to write well or to get work out quickly. **

**Chapter six: Stranger Danger?**

_Previously on Family is Forever:_

_Suddenly, appearing from what it seems out of out of nowhere a tall dark shadow emerged into the living room; with a dark and scary chuckle he spoke, "Now what do we have here? Hmm?"_

"Who are you, mister?" Hair, black as night. Eyes, dark and shiny as blood.

Leaning down to me with his skin pale as the dead, his hands grabbed mine and he gasped. I've seen him before, in Papa's pictures. He's one of those older royal vampires that rule all the other vampires. What was his name again?

"Well, I could ask you to same—

"My name's Luka, mister," I smiled at him politely.

He raises his eyebrow, "I see that. I wonder child, what are you? And how did you end up with as the Cullens' little pet?" That last part he seem to talk more to himself there.

"Hey mister, do you wanna play with me while you wait everyone to come home?" I really don't want to be alone and I trust Papa's friend to nice enough not to hurt me. "Come on!"

I grabbed his other hand and led him to the sofa. He was reluctant at first, staring at me like I was going to harm him in some way, but when tilted my head to the side confused he finally sat next, sighing.

"Hey mister, let's play Emmett's favorite video game- Super Smash Bros. Don't worry, I'm allow to play with Emmett gamecube. It's really fun." I jump off the couch and started up the gamecube. The disk was already in it so I didn't have to insert it. I grabbed the controls and and handed him Emmett's boring looking controller, while I get my cool yellow one- because that's my new favorite color.

"How does one play this Super Smash Bros- if per chance I would allow us to play such peculiar game?"

"I dunno I just smash the buttons," I answer him as I set up the game. We play for a while and he beat me without knowing how to play. It was amazing. Then played a racing game of Emmett, I do not remember the name, but it was fun.

Afterwards tucked me back into bed. As my eyelids grow heavy and I'm about to fell asleep, I hear him whisper words that I'll never forget as long as I exist.

"Sleep well, my little angel."

I haven seen him since and Mama and Papa never again spoke of him, well in front of me a least. When I woke up Mama and Papa were very upset and kept asking me things like: 'I'm I already?' or 'Did I see anyone last night?' Since I didn't know why they were upset, I answer them always honestly. Yet that seem frighten them even more.

Then suddenly they decided we have to move and even Edward seem fine with it. He willing left Bella and didn't seem too upset of leaving her, just worried about me. It was too strange. I thought Bella was his mate or at least special to him. It bothers me. I don't want him to one day leave me. I was the only one upset about the move because I had to leave my friends. They told the town people that we were going to Florida, but we weren't, we were going to New York. I don't like that they have to lie like that, what if someone checked their story. Then what?

Anyways now we live in New York, we lived in upstate for four years and now on Long Island for three years. I'm now fourteen, finally in high school, starting this fall, with my siblings and Edward. Which I super excited for, but Everyone still treat me like a little kid, especially Edward. I'm still so very much in love with Edward, more than ever before, but he only sees me as his baby brother. How do I get him to truly see me as something more?

I sighed as the plane lands in Volterra, Italy. Papa wants to visit a friend here and when I heard where he was going, I wanted to go too. So naturally the whole family came, but I'm the only one not allowed to meet up his friends. But that okay, I'm happy with just exploring the town. I always wanted to come here, I don't know why, however, I do know that my family has always avoided bringing anywhere near Italy. After we vacated the plane and got in our rented cars, we started towards the hotel. It was only the four of us in each car. Edward, Mama, Papa, and me in the dark red Alfa Romeo car, while Rosie, Emmett, Alice, and Jazz took the silver Lykan HyperSport. I got to pick the cars out, but they wouldn't let me pick the cool inexpensive ones.

Unexpectedly, as we were diving, Papa's cellular phone started to rang up a storm and they all stiffen at the number that displayed. Mama pull over, and turned to me in the back "Luka, sweetie, try to be extra quiet, okay?"

"I know Mama." Papa got out of the car and answered the phone. In less than a minute, he hung up and got back in the car.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry, love. We'll all discuss this at the hotel."

Edward must have noticed my worried expression, or more likely read my thoughts, because he took my hand in his and told me, "It will be okay Luka. We'll figure it out."

**A/N: I know it is short, but bare with me here. Please remember to R&amp;R! **

**~Lots of Love College101**


End file.
